A Surprise To Wake Up To
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Usagi wakes up after a night with someone she never thought to see in her bed, but doesn't mind. *Yuri*  *Tiny story a non-chapter one* ONE-SHOT!


1Usagi was curled up sleeping on her bed, she felt someone breathe down her neck and turned around opening her eyes slowly to see Seiya. "S-Seiya? How'd you get in my room?" she asked a little freaked.

"Good morning to you too," the other girl giggled. "I'm guessing you don't remember what happened last night?" Usagi looked up at the roof and lay there thinking hard.

"I remember a little bit," she told the starlight who smiled. "Nani?"

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" she asked as Usagi nodded. The Starlights had been on Earth roughly for a week now again, they'd come back for a visit. Their princess allowed them to go on a little vacation. "Well."

_Flashback_

"_Odango!" Seiya said catching Usagi who had fallen on the floor. Usagi looked as if she was drunk...but she never drank booze. "Are you alright?" Usagi looked up at Seiya. _

"_I am now," she replied to the raven-haired light as she closed her eyes again. Seiya knew who this was...it was Yaten. Recently, Yaten had been pulling jokes for no reason. It was time for a little payback. Everyone was at a party, besides the Outers._

"_YATEN!" Seiya screamed as Taiki moved out of the way letting Seiya fall into Minako's pool._

_Minako giggled. "You okay, Seiya?" she asked extending her hand to the other girl who took it and got out of the pool. "Are you looking for Yaten?" she asked handing Seiya a white, long and beautifully decorated towel._

"_Yes, where is she?" Suddenly, Yaten stepped out with a big ass smirk on her face._

"_Oh shit," Rei said seeing Seiya's face boil as if it had been on a stove. _

"_COME BACK HERE!" Seiya said lunging at Yaten who ran. Soon, Seiya came back and threw Yaten in the pool. "Yes, now, tell me. Why is Odango drunk?"_

"_I switched her non-beer with a real one," Yaten admitted as Ami and Minako helped her out of the pool. "It's just a harmless joke." Seiya shook her head, trying to look calm._

"_She almost fell on the floor in Minako's kitchen," Seiya told the silver haired girl. "She could've gotten hurt." Suddenly, a sliding door opened which Makoto had closed. It was Usagi._

"_Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked. "Are you okay?"_

"_I feel a little light-headed," she said to her brown haired comrade and friend. "Can someone take me home, please? I-I-I can't drive."_

"_I will, Odango," Seiya said as Yaten went "woo!" Seiya shoved her back in the pool. Yaten's head came up, she was spitting water out of her mouth like a fountain. The night would look perfect with the lights in the pool and the moon in the sky. It didn't seem as if it was TURNING out to be right because of Yaten. "Where are your keys, Odango?"_

"_Never land," she replied giggling, falling and at the same time hugging Seiya. Ami gave the keys to Seiya. "Thank you, Ami-kun."_

"_You're welcome," she replied as she went back to cleaning up some of pop cans and beer bottles on the ground. Taiki had maybe a beer, Makoto about two but didn't get drunk easily, Minako one, Yaten about three which explains why she pulled the prank and Rei three. The other hadn't drank anything._

"_Get her home safely," Taiki said. "You'll come back to the apartment right after, ne?" Seiya nodded and went to the front yard and helping Usagi in the car. She had been hugging her the whole way. Seiya got in the drivers seat and drove to Usagi's apartment._

"_We're home," Seiya said turning on the nearest light in the pink apartment with pictures of family and friends hanging up. Usagi laid out on the couch. "Odango, want some water?"_

"_No," she replied as Seiya hung her jacket up. Seiya went to the golden couch where Usagi was. "I want you." Seiya looked surprised, was it from her being drunk?_

"_Are you that drunk?" Seiya asked curiously._

"_No," she replied making Seiya. "I love you, Seiya! I love you! YOU! YOU! YOU!" Seiya was speechless as Usagi then kissed her. The black haired girls eyes widened. "I want you to show me what you've got." Seiya nodded slowly after the kiss. "Take me to my room!" Usagi said as Seiya picked her up._

_Needless to say, they were up the better part of the night._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Does that ring any bells?" Seiya asked looking into Usagi's eyes. Usagi shook her head a little to say yes. "What parts?"

"Well, the part of me saying I love you sounds familiar," Usagi admitted as Seiya nudged a little closer. Usagi felt their naked bodies press together.

"And?" Seiya asked lovingly.

"And what?" Usagi asked confused as Seiya sweat dropped.

"I meant to you love me? You know, like you said last night?" Usagi nodded as Seiya's eyes brightened. "I love you, Odango!" Seiya said as tears streaked down her, Usagi looked at her confused.

"Why are you crying?" Usagi asked rubbing Seiya's back lightly as the light moaned but continued to cry. Seiya nuzzled up to the younger girl.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth," Seiya said, remembering as she longed for something like this but never thought it would happen. Seiya pulled up the blanket with bunnies on it because she was a bit cold.

"Well, you just did," Usagi said giggling as she kissed Seiya on the lips and released. The two snuggled in bed for what seemed like the entire day.


End file.
